


Os filhos que a vida lhe deu

by CamyMJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Gen, Molly - Freeform, familia, mae100, weasley - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamyMJ/pseuds/CamyMJ
Summary: De início, Molly pensou que teria sete filhos. A vida mostrou que ela estava errada.





	1. Gui

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. Eu estou criando esta história a fim de entreter quem a lê, nada mais.  
> Esta fanfic faz parte do desafio de dia das mães do Inkspired. O desafio era escrever uma história de sete capítulos, cada um com 100 palavras (de acordo com o contador do desafio), sendo que recebíamos um tema por dia durante sete dias. A história tinha que ter relação com maternidade.
> 
> Tema: Primeiro filho

Quando o segurou pela primeira vez, toda a sua vida fez sentido. Molly não ficou com medo como muitas mulheres. Arthur tinha os olhos brilhando de um homem apaixonado, e ela se sentiu a pessoa mais sortuda do universo.

— Molly… — ele sussurrou.

Ela sorriu e fez um carinho suave nos cabelos ruivos do menino em seus braços.

— Eu sei.

— Ele é perfeito como você.

Recebeu o beijo na cabeça com a paz de quem sabe que está fazendo a coisa certa. Ela, Molly Weasley, sempre quis ter filhos, e o nascimento de Gui foi o primeiro de muitos dias felizes.


	2. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tema: Adoção

Harry Potter entra na família Weasley tão naturalmente que Molly não pensa nele como seu filho até a chegada do torneio Tribruxo.

Recebe uma carta de McGonagall após a escolha dos campeões; os tios de Harry se negaram a falar com a professora quando ela os chamou para assistir aos testes (e McGonagall não fez questão de convencê-los). A carta lhe pergunta se os Weasley podem representar a família do garoto.

Lembra-se do quanto Harry precisa de carinho; enche-se de raiva. Ele é uma criança, _sua_ criança, e _ai_ de quem pensar que ela o deixará sozinho.

 

 


	3. Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tema: Sacrifícios

De início, Molly não ligou muito para o interesse de Charlie por dragões; era apenas um menino fazendo coisas de menino. Durante a adolescência, preocupou-se com as roupas estranhas e com o cabelo comprido demais. Discutiram com direito a gritos e a magia acidental.

Demorou para perceber que Charlie ainda a enchia de beijos e era o irmão preferido dos gêmeos, mesmo com as tatuagens e os _piercings_.

Pensa nos perigos de treinar dragões e nas cicatrizes que certamente virão. Chora em silêncio. Pega uma pena. Os sacrifícios que as mães fazem…

_Estou muito orgulhosa de você. Tome cuidado._


	4. Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tema: Conflitos

Mesmo vermelha e com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, Molly mantém a cabeça erguida. Percy a encara com vergonha, dizendo com o olhar para que ela não o constranja mais em frente ao Ministro.

— Eu acho que você deveria ir para casa.

— Você realmente não se importa com a gente, Percy?

— Eu me importo, por isso que te aconselho a me seguir para você testemunhar ao Ministério sobre as atividades de Dumb-

— Percy, cala a boca.

Atrás da mãe, Gui aparece de forma protetora e a leva para longe. Ela vai, mas deixa parte do coração com seu filho alienado.


	5. Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tema: Crescimento
> 
> A Ginny é uma das melhores personagens da saga e eu posso provar.  
> ~~enjoy

Ao ver Ginny chegar em casa após o quarto ano com um sorriso bobo e uma cartinha de amor, Molly sorri aliviada.

De todas as suas dores, a maior é a infância roubada da filha. Esforçou-se ao máximo para recuperar a sua vivacidade, porém o primeiro ano após a Câmara Secreta foi um pesadelo recheado de insônia e ataques de pânico.

Qualquer outra criança que aparecesse contando sobre possíveis admiradores secretos e amores eternos estaria sendo infantil. Em Ginny, Molly vê apenas força; ironicamente, é agir como uma adolescente tola que demonstra que está pronta para seguir em frente.


	6. Os gêmeos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tema: Perda
> 
> A morte do Fred é a ÚNICA que eu jamais aceitarei NA VIDA. E é isto.

A primeira reação de Molly ao ver o corpo caído de Fred é procurar Jorge com os olhos. Tem certeza absoluta de que ele também se foi; nem seu coração os imagina separados.

Encontrá-lo é uma mistura de alívio e sofrimento. Puxa-o para perto, sem conseguir manter o contato visual porque vê ali tanta dor que fica sem ar. O coração entende o que aconteceu antes da cabeça; grita alto.

Com Fred gelado em seus braços e Jorge destruído ao seu lado, ela chora a morte dos gêmeos.

Fred se foi de corpo, Jorge se foi de alma.


	7. Rony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tema: Gratidão
> 
> Oi, gente linda! O desafio acabou, infelizmente! Mas eu tô contente com o resultado. Sempre amei falar sobre a Molly, porque ela é uma das melhores personagens do livro para mim. Sério mesmo, obrigada a quem me acompanhou e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo final ;)
> 
> Bjs e teh + ^3^//

De todos os seus filhos, Rony é o mais inseguro. Por bastante tempo, Molly se perguntou se ele algum dia teria certeza de algo que não fosse Quadribol.

Por isso seus olhos se arregalam quando ele chega com um sorriso maior do que o rosto anunciando que vai se casar com Hermione. O amor e a expectativa em sua voz enchem Molly de uma esperança que ela já não sentia há tempos, e sua primeira reação é segurar as lágrimas e agradecer a Merlin por permitir que também ele seja feliz.

De supetão, envolve-o num abraço apertado.

— Mãe… — Rony resmunga.


End file.
